


Tyrus the even Gayer Sitcom

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Cyrus is a gay disaster, Fluff, Humor, Its all gay, M/M, New York, No Smut, One Shot, Sitcom, bed sharing, but am, friends - Freeform, short fic, tagging a pain, think like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: Tyrus a even gayer sitcomOr Alternatively an image of tyrus with a rainbow  that got turned into a 5 part series(There no plot just like an actual sitcom it like a scene or 2 every chapter)





	Tyrus the even Gayer Sitcom

TJ Kippen walks through the door way

“Hunny Im Gay..uh i mean home”

Cyrus laughs and Cheesy music plays he steps out in a barbecue apron “Oh TJ” he stops for a minute “Do you know what in the closet”

TJ laughs “Me?” He suggests, they stare at the camera (luke mullen who), and go around the apartment tidying stuff up, Cyrus smiles “Btw I invited Muffy Jibby to come to us for dinner...dont worry Ambi will be there too”

They both nod in unision “Lets make it no homo in here with a splash of homo” (the camera pans to them doing karate moves while hiding all the rainbow stuff in the apratment leaving a semi gay painting, they switch up all the utensils to white ones and sit down) on cue the doorbell rings and the perspective couples sit down after a few gay and straight jokes cheesy music plays in the background and spontaneously Cyrus slips and loses his shoe, the gay mac and cheese flies everywhere.

TJ moves in slowmotion to protect Cyrus from falling and Muffy being sports jocks flip on the table and grab the food, Ambi just blinks. The camera fades to black and everyone gathered at the table as Cyrus says his classic line

“That is so on brand of me” rainbows play in the background and everyone gives the camera a grin


End file.
